


Rhink: An Instagram Story

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, instagram story, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett and Link give a tour of their office and reveal a secret





	

****_The camera opens on the office, facing the front wall where Merle Haggard albums are hanging on the wall. **  
**_

**Rhett** : We’re getting ready to take a break and thought we’d give you a quick office tour before we head up to the loft.

 **Link** : Here’s our Merle wall.

_The camera swings to the side._

**Link** : And here’s our chairs.

_The camera swings to the other side._

**Rhett** : And here’s our couch.

 **Link** : I sleep there a lot.

 **Rhett** : You sleep everywhere a lot.

\---------------------------------------

_Rhett holds the camera. Both men are visible and the stairs to the loft can be seen in shadow behind them._

**Link** : My desk is over here.

_Rhett moves the camera to show Link’s desk. His laptop is open. The screen is blurry, but it appears to show a tumblr page._

**Link** : I was, uh, doing some reading.

 **Rhett** : What were you reading?

 **Link** : Nothin’. Show ‘em your desk.

_Rhett moves the camera. His desk is taller and his monitor sits atop a stack of books. The screen is black._

**Rhett** : I stand at my desk most of the time because of my back.

 **Link** : It’s really became he keeps breaking chairs. Why’d you turn off your screen? Didn’t want them to see what you were looking at?

 **Rhett** : No, I turned it off to save energy.

 **Link** : Sure you did.

\---------------------------------------

_The camera opens on the bottom step of the loft stairs. The toes of Rhett’s brown boots can be seen. The camera slowly pans up, passes Link’s old-school sneakers, and pauses to give a view of his backside. Rhett can be heard inhaling sharply._

**Link** : Don’t show them my butt!

 **Rhett** : I was just showin’ them the steps. Get out of the way!

_The camera bounces as Rhett moves up the stairs. Link continues into the loft. He stops in front of a large futon-style mattress that rests directly on the floor. A dozen or so pillows and cushions are piled at the head against the wall. The sheets are black. Link faces the camera,_

**Link** : So, this is the infamous nap loft!

 **Rhett** : Link insisted we have this built.

 **Link** : I just wanted a place to take naps. You’re the one that wanted a loft.

 **Rhett** : It just feels more natural to go up the stairs to go to sleep. Cause that’s where bedrooms are: upstairs.

\---------------------------------------

_Both men are seated on the mattress in front of the cushion pile. Rhett holds the camera._

**Rhett** : We know you guys wanted to see the loft, but …

 **Link** : But that’s not why we brought you up here.

 **Rhett** : We figured it was time you knew the truth.

_Link is already staring intently at Rhett. Rhett turns to Link. There is a moment of hesitation. He licks his lips, and Link gives him the slightest nod. Rhett leans in and kisses Link gently on the mouth. Link brings a hand to Rhett’s cheek, pulling his closer. The kiss intensifies and Rhett lets out a throaty groan. Rhett drops the phone and the screen turns black. For a few seconds, nothing is seen. A shuddering exhale is followed by the soft sound of clothing being removed._

\---------------------------------------

_Both men are shirtless. Rhett looks to the camera, but Link is focused on Rhett. His lips drop light kisses all over Rhett’s face while his fingers dance across Rhett’s jawline, down his neck, and back up the sharp line of his collarbone. Rhett closes his eyes for a second and inhales deeply before speaking. Link continues as Rhett talks._

**Rhett** : So, that’s what we wanted to tell you. I think some of you already suspected, and we haven’t been so good about hiding it lately, so we talked and figured it was time you knew the truth. This is us, this is who we are, and we won’t apologize for it.

 **Link** : Nope.

 **Rhett** : The only other thing you should know is that this doesn’t change anything. We’re still married and we still love our wives. This is just …

 **Link** : A new layer.

 **Rhett** : Right.

_Link licks Rhett’s earlobe and Rhett shudders. He looks to Link for a moment, giving him a little nod, and then looks back to camera._

**Rhett** : Anyway, Link is, uh, sleepy, so it’s time we got to taking that nap.

_Link looks to the camera and raises an eyebrow._

**Link** : Yeah. A nap.

_Rhett licks his lips and turns to Link. There is a blur of flesh as Rhett drops the phone and takes Link down to the bed with him. The story ends._


End file.
